brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Genre
Genre: (Fr. Bmup1c010.jpg|Brother Muscle #1 cover Its writers often publish a novel every year, by popular demand-regardless of quality, though Barbara Cartland wrote several hundred books-one monthly and Eleanor Hibbert writes 100 romances as Victoria Holt, Jean Plaidy, etc., without being stereotyped as "hack" or factory-like authors. Every category attracts readers from childhood onwards, for generations with their series heroes, such as Tarzan, Nancy Drew, etc.. Fans buy paperbacks off newsstands or check them out of libraries for hobbies and education. U.S. formula fiction movies, such as westerns, science fiction, etc. are the most popular and profitable films for temporarily relieving viewers' oppression with unreal "solutions" for their social and money problems, preventing revolutions and keeping tyrants in power. Most category films avoid politics, social injustice and the present day. For example, horror films and westerns happen in the past, science fiction in the future, in remote, outdated and simple cultures, as towns, castles and islands, etc., which allow current unsolved conflicts as violence ethics, reason vs. faith, etc. to be resolved in old, now impossible ways. Bmup2covercolor.gif|Brother Muscle #2 cover Category pictures emphasize the "once upon a time" beginning, middle and often happy ending, as the last western gunfighting scene, spaceship's return to Earth, etc., without borderlines or minor details, due to their often low budgets. To help viewers understand the story, visual symbols, such as familiar props, settings and costumes identify characters and scenery quickly. The sets and characters look and act alike in every picture and change little if at all. For instance, rain forests are always shown as dangerous, castles overlooking villages always look threatening, etc. Tuxedos and capes look scary except in musicals, with always shiny sets, such as Broadway theaters or the Swiss Alps. Such movies borrow familiar plots, as melodramas of Good vs. Evil, with blatant Heroes and Villains, from pulps, theater, etc. and spawn sequels, such as "sons of," "brides of," etc. All movie categories , cliches, nostalgia, denial and formality stem from Aristotle's Poetics (ancient Greek philosophy book), which said "There is nothing new under the sun," "Wisdom comes from following tradition," and "The human personality is set at birth and never changes." Bmup2p15.jpg|Life on Chaadi Politically Correct Terms: Say mainstream fiction or drama instead of the classist, adultist and judgemental "good taste," "better quality," etc. for realistic, character-driven print or filmed stories and genre/category/formula fiction/film, instead of the likewise negative "low life," "trash," or "common reader," etc. for print or film action/adventure series about dualism-driven combat. Please include politics, social problems and the present day in such writing and films, as is done in mainstream fiction and research real life solutions the audience can use for their issues. Modern post- industrial civilization has many inventions, subcultures and social reforms, so there is always something new under the sun. Following tradition causes social prejudices and tyranny, making reforms and revolutions necessary. Humans change. For example, transgenders have sex reassignment surgery, some ex-convicts go straight and some substance abusers kick their drug habits. Put all these facts in formula stories, too (Grant, 1986; Turan, 1984; Maggio, 1991; Herald, 1985). Bmup1p21031.jpg|Brother Muscle vs. Ninjas in simulator In Brother Muscle: * Brother Muscle's origin begins with attacks by Delinquents in an Inner City School and fighting Gang Bangers with Ultraperson in his Superhero identity, like juvenile offender, teacher, teen and 'hood movies. His Freak Lab Accident transformation into a Flying Brick, Elaborate Underground Base and Ultraperson's arrival on Earth in a flying saucer with her family and similar Psi Powers are typical of superhero comics. * Freddy's crossdressing, Tasha and Nora's and Roberto and Francisco's relationships resemble Gay/Lesbian and Transgender films. The virtual reality sequences, time travel and Horner family's space voyage to Earth are taken from science fiction * The proposed revised version, Renown & Fascinator, mixes space opera, military science fiction, time travel, underworld and cyberpunk(Lathan, 2013;2019). Bmupp3.gif|Tasha and Nora make out. Bmupp4.gif|Pundit and Puissance interrupt Roberto and Francisco's interlude. Bmup1p10020.jpg|Freddy steps out with Gay/Lesbian Group. Modern Age Renown 2.jpg|Modern Age Renown Modern Age Fascinator (flying).jpg|Modern Age Fascinator Flying '80s Renown.jpg|'80s Renown '80s Dark Age Fascinator.jpg|'80s Fascinator Modern Age Puissance.jpg|Modern Age Puissance Modern Age Pundit.jpg|Modern Age Pundit Acknowledgements: * Grant, Barry Keith, The Film Genre Reader (1986) * Herald, Diana T. , Genreflecting (1995) * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013); Brother Muscle Wiki (2013-19) * Maggio, Rosalie, The Dictionary of Bias-Free Usage (1991) * Turan, Kenneth, "How To Tell Good Trash From Bad," TV Guide (Aug. 11, 1984) Category:Media Category:Metafiction